


See the Constellation

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constellations, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Dipper and Stan get bent out of shape over stars one night.





	See the Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Celestial bodies" over on FandomWeekly.

Dipper gazed at the night sky, pen in one hand, star-chart and booklight in the other. “Okay, that’s Andromeda, and there’s Lyra, but where’s Gemini? I’ve been looking for it for hours.”

“Sheesh, kid,” said Stan. “You got a checklist or something?”

“Well, astronomy is a good basis for the study of the paranormal. I figure if I’m ever gonna be as good as the Author, I should start learning now.”

At the mention of the Author, Stan made a sour face and groaned. “What, so you wanna be grow up to be _just like_ some huge, dumb nerd?”

“Why do you keep making fun of me over this?” Dipper snapped. “It’s just something I want to do, okay?” He crossed his arms.

Stan held up his hands. “Alright, alright! I’m _sorry_. Forget I said anything, capishe?”

“And anyway,” Dipper continued, not paying any particular attention to Stan’s last remark, “the Author is _not_ just some ‘dumb nerd’. He’s actually really cool and smart!”

Stan let out a snorting laugh, which he at least had the decency to turn into a cough.

Dipper gathered up his things and stood up. “Know what? If you’re gonna keep making fun of me I’m going back in—“

“Hey, wait!” cried Stan. “Don’t go yet!”

Dipper froze. “Why?”

In the pale light from the moon and stars, Stan looked oddly vulnerable. “Uh, I was wondering if you could put down your nerd junk and point out all those constellations and stars for me? Probably, probably better for your learning than just going by that chart.”

This was an odd request, but it didn’t seem like a set-up. “Alright.” Dipper stuffed his star-chart and booklight in his backpack and sat down again. “So, like I said, that’s Andromeda, and that’s the Big Dipper, naturally, but I still can’t find Gemini.” He turned towards Stan. “Grunkle Stan, are you paying attention?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Stan.

“Then why are your eyes closed?”

“ _Oh._ ” Stan snapped his eyes open. It was funny, but Dipper caught the barest hint of a smile on Stan’s face. “Go on.”

“We’re still trying to find Gemini,” said Dipper.

“Oh, the one by that dead tree there?” asked Stan.

“No, I think that’s Pisces,” said Dipper.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s Gemini.”

Dipper sighed. “Okay, forget Gemini,” he said, “where’s Capricorn?”

“Isn’t it that collection of dots over there?” Stan asked, pointing to the sky.

Dipper laughed. “C’mon, that’s—that’s the Big Dipper, man. I just pointed it out to you.” He punched Stan on the arm, lightly. “Now, from the top…”

They talked (and argued) about stars well into the night. Early next morning, Mabel woke up to find Stan and Dipper sleeping on the lawn, arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
